Memory Alpha Diskussion:Grußfrequenzen
MA/de auf Facebook Die offiziele Facebook-Seite der deutschen Memory Alpha Hat MA eigentlich ein facebook-profil? Man findet dort zwar was aber das is glaub ich nicht offiziell. Wenn wir sowas nicht haben, wolln wir das? (Mit link auf der Hauptseite und so). Kommt ja kaum eine Seite ohne sowas aus heutzutage. -- 18:30, 6. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Also ich brauche das nicht... Brauche auch kein Facebook. Aber das ist meine persönliche Meinung.--Tobi72 13:41, 12. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::Nicht dass ich wüßte. Ich hab auch schonmal nachgesehen. Bist du bei FB? Dann setzt doch mal eine auf, fände ich gut. -- 13:52, 12. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :::Also ich benutze auch kein Facebook, aber wenn es uns neue Mitglieder bringen kann, warum nicht?--Joe-le 14:54, 12. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::::Ich persönlich halte es für überflüssig, doch objektiv betrachtet wäre das Argument von Joe-le gut. Außerdem ist es mittlerweile Gang und Gäbe. Auf Facebook, wie HenK bereits sagte, gibt es ja schon das hier. Hauptproblem ist, dass nach meinem Wissen niemand von uns hier den Account verwaltet, was wünschenswert wäre. -- 13:40, 13. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :::::Im Großen und Ganzen schließe ich mich an. Übrigens habe ich neulich, als ich ohne Login hier war gesehen, dass MA auch schon die Möglichkeit des Facebook-Login bietet. Wenn es die Sache einfacher macht, warum nicht? --Egeria 14:50, 13. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Also theoretisch müsste hier rüber gehen: http://www.facebook.com/pages/create.php?campaign_id=368885149649&placement=pgall&extra_1=0, denke ich. Aber wie gesagt, es gibt ja schon so ne MA Seite. Soll es dann noch etwas offizielles geben? -- 16:56, 15. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::Du meinst die Von Andy Riker angegebene Seite? Ich glaube, das ist nur eine von FB automatisch mit der WP-Seite erzeugte Seite, weil irgendwer mal "Memory Alpha" bei seinen Interessen eingetippt hat. Eine selbst geführte Seite wäre sicher besser: man kann Links posten, User gezielt ansprechen, interessante Artikel teilen usw. Ich werd mal so eine kleine Seite machen... so hier gibbet auch nen "Mag ich"-Knopf: :: ::Wer will klick auf "gefällt mir" und kann dort mitbasteln. -- 01:53, 16. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::: So, hab ich mal gemacht. Sollten wir das nicht noch auf der Hauptseite vermerken?-- 10:17, 16. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::Wie wäre es gleich so? :: Willkommen bei Memory Alpha! ::-- 10:32, 16. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :::Von meiner Seite Zustimmung. Was anderes: Je nachdem, wie „intensiv“ der Facebook-Account verwaltet wird, sollten wir eventuell auf der MA ein Forum für Anregungen bezüglich Facebook zur Verfügung stellen, anstatt der Diskussionsseite der Hauptseite. -- 10:43, 16. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::Jup. -- 13:33, 16. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Finde das mit dem "gefällt mir"-Button so ebenfalls gut. -- 13:44, 16. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::Vllt kann man den Button auch hier unterbringen, wo ich mal meinen acht Monate alten Vorschlag umgesetzt habe. -- 16:34, 16. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :::siehe hier. -- 16:41, 16. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Ich denke, wenn wir den Button nun auf der Hauptseite packen kommeen noch paar Fans auf facebook dazu. -- 14:29, 19. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::Denke ich auch. Daher mein Aufruf an alle, sich hier bitte dazu zu äußern, bevor ich den Button dort platziere. Vielen Dank! -- 23:14, 19. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::Hab ich mal gemacht. -- 20:01, 22. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Solln wir vllt. so ne News dazu schreiben? -- 09:43, 28. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Wie wäre es mit ;01. September :Seit 16. August ist die deutsche Memory Alpha auch auf Facebook vertreten. -- 11:33, 1. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Klingt gut. -- 19:41, 31. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Hab ich mal gemacht. -- 11:33, 1. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Vorschlag Hi. Ich habe einen Vorschlag, den ich (mit)verwalten würde. Wäre es möglich, unter der Pinnwand der Facebook-Seite einen Titel bezüglich eines Ergeignisses und den Link auf Vorlage:HauptseiteAktuell sowie ein Verweis auf kommende Star-Trek-Folgen zu schreiben? Das würde die Facebook-Seite aktuell halten. Zur Info: Momentan verwalten Plasmarelais und Ich, Andy Riker die Facebook-Seite. Wenn noch jemand dazu stoßen möchte, kann er das gerne tun. -- 21:02, 17. Aug. 2010 (UTC) * Ich habe mich auf jeden Fall schon als Fan eingetragen!--One of four 08:18, 20. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :: Ich habe einen Verweis für den TV- und Nachrichtenservice gestellt, ohne allerdings den Titel eines Ereignisses zu benennen. -- 10:20, 2. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Lang lang ist's her,... ...dass ich mir hierüber einen Kopf gemacht habe. Aber die Facebook-Seite gibt es immer noch, auch wenn schon lange nichts mehr passiert ist. Es gibt ja mittlerweile auch eine Reihe neuer Admins (denen ich zur Ernennung bzw. Wahl auch herzlich gratuliere). Vielleicht hätte einer von euch in Zukunft Lust, das ein oder andere seriöse Posting im Namen der MA/de auf Facebook zu posten. Ich frage auch deshalb, weil ich im Moment der einzige bin, der die FB-Seite verwalten kann. Außerdem war da noch Andy Riker, aber von dem ist leider lange nichts mehr zu lesen gewesen. Also, kommt und sagt mir Bescheid ;) LG -- 16:42, 25. Mär. 2014 (UTC) Seite umbenennen / verschieben Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir dieser Seite einen spannenderen Namen gäben? Ich denke da an so etwas wie Memory Alpha:Public Relations oder Memory Alpha:Öffentlichkeitsarbeit, wenns besser Deutsch sein soll. Nun? -- 13:32, 4. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Wenn keiner was dagegen hat, würde ich diese Seite tatsächlich gerne nach Memory Alpha:Public Relations verschieben. OK? -- 16:38, 25. Mär. 2014 (UTC) :Klar, der Name 'Erzählt es anderen' hört sich irgendwie nach Bibel TV an: Weitersagen, spenden, beten. Aber warum stattdessen Öffentlichkeitsarbeit? Dies ist eine Internetseite und keine Firma, der Begriff müßte treffender sein, wie zum Beispiel: 'Web-Präsenz' oder so was. --ME47-- 15:42, 8. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Na gut, dann sammeln wir doch einfach mal noch ein paar mehr Vorschläge für den passenden Namen der Seite. -- 15:51, 8. Apr. 2014 (UTC) ::Wie wäre es mit einem nüchternen: "Bekanntheitsgrad steigern", denn das wäre ja das zu erreichende Non-Profit-Ziel. --Fizzbin-Junkie 18:45, 8. Apr. 2014 (UTC) :Hmm, einen deutschen Begriff und nüchtern und klar fände ich auch besser. Aber obwohl es hauptsächlich darum geht, den Bekanntheitsgrad der MA zu steigern soll es ja noch mehr Funktionen haben. Z.B. Informationen gewinnen oder mit der MA in Kontakt bleiben. -- 19:04, 8. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Ich hätte da was, das mit obiger Diskussion zu vereinbaren wäre, und wobei jeder weiß, worum es geht: Memory_Alpha:Gefällt_mir --ME47-- 18:25, 9. Apr. 2014 (UTC) :Hmm, das wiederum klingt mir ein bisschen zu sehr nach Facebook... Wie wäre es mit "Memory Alpha:Grußfrequenzen"? -- 16:48, 18. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Jo, ein Star Trek Begriff aus dem Bereich der Kommunikation ist sicherlich eine gute Idee. Die Funktion In Kontakt bleiben ist da auch mit drin. Mir fielen da noch weitere Begriffe ein wie 'Subraumecho' oder 'Erster Kontakt'. Viel lieber wäre mir aber, wenn wir einen dieser Filmtitel nehmen, die jeder kennt und ihn geringfügig ändern, damit er sich gleich viel spannender anhört(, was ja auch deine ursprüngliche Idee war ↑): "Memory_Alpha:Am_Rande_des_Internets". 17:25, 18. Apr. 2014 (UTC) ::Volle Zustimmung für "Grußfrequenzen"!! Das passt genau. --Fizzbin-Junkie 17:37, 18. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Ich denke, dann machen wir mal "Grußfrequenzen". -- 00:39, 18. Mai 2014 (UTC) Spezialseite Spezial:Wiki_vorstellen Shisma hatte hier gefragt, ob jemand Vorschläge zur Verbesserung der Texte und Bilder hätte. Nun, ich schlage jenen Text als Ausgangspunkt für eine Diskussion vor, den ich damals schon auf de.entertainment.wikia.com eingefügt hatte (http://de.entertainment.wikia.com/wiki/Star_Trek): Memory Alpha ist ein freies und gemeinschaftliches Projekt zur Erstellung einer umfangreichen Enzyklopädie rund um Star Trek. Jeder kann nach dem WikiWiki-Konzept mitarbeiten. Mehr als 20.000 deutsche Artikel seit dem 14. Mai 2004 zeigen, dass es funktioniert. Grundlage der Erfassung von Informationen sind der gültige Canon und die Vereinbarung über die Erzählperspektive. Neben den Artikeln zu Charakteren, Raumschiffen und Waffen sowie Technik und Wissenschaft werden auch Meta-Informationen zu Hintergründen, Schauspielern und Synchronisation archiviert. Du findest hier zu den Episoden und Filmen auch eine große Roman-Sektion. Alles in allem eine sehr umfassende Sammlung von Star-Trek-Daten! Es gibt 16 Sprachversionen der Memory Alpha: *'(en)' http://memory-alpha.org/ *'(bg)' http://bg.memory-alpha.org/ *'(cs)' http://cs.memory-alpha.org/ *'(de)' http://de.memory-alpha.org/ *'(eo)' http://eo.memory-alpha.org/ *'(es)' http://es.memory-alpha.org/ *'(fr)' http://fr.memory-alpha.org/ *'(it)' http://it.memory-alpha.org/ *'(ja)' http://ja.memory-alpha.org/ *'(nl)' http://nl.memory-alpha.org/ *'(pl)' http://pl.memory-alpha.org/ *'(pt-br)' http://pt.memory-alpha.org/ *'(ru)' http://ru.memory-alpha.org/ *'(sr)' http://sr.memory-alpha.org/ *'(sv)' http://sv.memory-alpha.org/ *'(zh-cn)' http://zh-cn.memory-alpha.org/ Sowie eine Version aus der Sicht des „Spiegeluniversums“ unter http://memory-alpha.org/mu/. Hier sind alle Artikel aus der Perpektive der Zeitlinie alternativen Zeitlinie aus den Spiegel-Episoden geschrieben. Was auch immer in dieser Diskussion als Konsens für einen Text rauskommt, müsste dann dort auch geändert werden. Was die Bilder angeht, da können wir uns doch sicher an den Bilder des Tages orientieren, oder? -- 16:45, 18. Apr. 2014 (UTC) :Text ist eigentlich soweit in Ordnung. Vielleicht sollte man aber schreiben: "...werden auch Informationen zu den Hintergründen der Produktion, zu Produktionsbeteiligten wie Schauspielern und Synchronsprechern und zu Merchandise-Produkten wie Büchern, Comics und Soundtracks archiviert". Darüber hinaus würde ich statt "deutsche Artikel" lieber "deutschsprachige Artikel", damit soll auch die Internationalität des Projektes noch mal unterstrichen werden. Das Bild (siehe vorherige Diskussion) gehört umgehend gelöscht und ausgetauscht - fände es geradezu furchtbar, wenn man die MA mit einem solchen eigenproduzierten Fan-Bild "bewerben" würde.--Fizzbin-Junkie 17:58, 18. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Oh, auf alle Fälle deutschsprachig. Auf jeden Fall. Und das Bild: Ja, das verstärkt meinen Eindruck, den ich schon seit langem habe, dass Wikia von Jugendlichen zwischen 11 und 17 für eben solche gemacht ist. Meine Erfahrungen, sich an jemanden von Wikia zu wenden, bestätigen dies. Wir müssen uns weiter anstrengen, uns unbedingt davon abzuheben. -- 18:43, 18. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Ok, Versuch Nummer 2: Memory Alpha ist ein freies und gemeinschaftliches Projekt zur Erstellung einer umfangreichen Enzyklopädie rund um Star Trek. Jeder kann nach dem WikiWiki-Konzept mitarbeiten. Mehr als 23.000 deutschsprachige Artikel seit dem 14. Mai 2004 zeigen, dass es funktioniert. Grundlage der Erfassung von Informationen sind der gültige Canon und die Vereinbarung über die Erzählperspektive. Neben den Artikeln zu Charakteren, Raumschiffen und Waffen sowie Technik und Wissenschaft werden auch Informationen zu den Hintergründen der Produktion, zu Produktionsbeteiligten wie Schauspielern und Synchronsprechern und zu Merchandise-Produkten wie Büchern, Comics und Soundtracks archiviert. Du findest hier zu den Episoden und Filmen auch eine große Roman-Sektion. Alles in allem eine sehr umfassende Sammlung von Star-Trek-Daten! Es gibt 17 Sprachversionen der Memory Alpha: *'(en)' http://memory-alpha.org/ *'(bg)' http://bg.memory-alpha.org/ *'(ca)' http://ca.memory-alpha.org/ *'(cs)' http://cs.memory-alpha.org/ *'(de)' http://de.memory-alpha.org/ *'(eo)' http://eo.memory-alpha.org/ *'(es)' http://es.memory-alpha.org/ *'(fr)' http://fr.memory-alpha.org/ *'(it)' http://it.memory-alpha.org/ *'(ja)' http://ja.memory-alpha.org/ *'(nl)' http://nl.memory-alpha.org/ *'(pl)' http://pl.memory-alpha.org/ *'(pt-br)' http://pt.memory-alpha.org/ *'(ru)' http://ru.memory-alpha.org/ *'(sr)' http://sr.memory-alpha.org/ *'(sv)' http://sv.memory-alpha.org/ *'(zh-cn)' http://zh-cn.memory-alpha.org/ Sowie eine Version aus der Sicht des „Spiegeluniversums“ unter http://memory-alpha.org/mu/. Hier sind alle Artikel aus der Perspektive der Zeitlinie alternativen Zeitlinie aus den Spiegel-Episoden geschrieben. Jetzt ist es an der Zeit, dass du deine Ideen und dein Wissen ins Archiv einbringst! Könnte man das so veröffentlichen? Als Überschrift schlage ich vor: Willkommen in der Memory Alpha, dem größten Star-Trek-Wiki! Und dann geht es noch um die Bilder. Das jetzige ist grausam, da stehen einem die Haare zu Berge. Wir müssen uns für ein Hauptbild und bis zu neun zusätzliche Bilder entscheiden. Dabei finde ich, sollte das Hauptbild für die ganze MA stehen, in den zusätzlichen Bildern können wir dann auch alle Serien berücksichtigen. Die aktuellen sind datei:Wikia-Visualization-Main,dehauptseite.png und Datei:Wikia-Visualization-Add-1,dehauptseite.png Meine Vorschläge sind folgende: Serientitel_TOS_Closeup.jpg|Hauptbild Enterprise CGI Remaster.jpg|Zusatzbild 1 Animated Crew.jpg|Zusatzbild 2 TNG-Crew.jpg|Zusatzbild 3 DS9 Crew Staffel 5.jpg|Zusatzbild 4 VOY-Crew Staffel 7.jpg|Zusatzbild 5 NXKlasse.jpg|Zusatzbild 6 Borg Königin Kampf.jpg|Zusatzbild 7 |Zusatzbild 8 |Zusatzbild 9 Dabei habe ich mich an den Hauptartikeln für die Serien orientiert. Was meint ihr? -- 00:37, 18. Mai 2014 (UTC) :1. Willst du bei den verschiedenen Sprachversionen wirklich eine Liste anlegen? Das macht die Seite irgendwie lang, so wie es auf der Hauptseite jetzt ist gefällt es mir irgendwie besser. :2. Zusatzbild 1: Nicht lieber das remasterte Bild der Enterprise? :3. Ist diese Formulierung nicht doppelt gemoppelt: "Hier sind alle Artikel aus der Perspektive der Zeitlinie alternativen Zeitlinie aus den Spiegel-Episoden geschrieben. " --ME47-- 08:37, 18. Mai 2014 (UTC) Dann Versuch Nummer 3: Memory Alpha ist ein freies und gemeinschaftliches Projekt zur Erstellung einer umfangreichen Enzyklopädie rund um Star Trek. Jeder kann nach dem WikiWiki-Konzept mitarbeiten. Mehr als 23.000 deutschsprachige Artikel seit dem 14. Mai 2004 zeigen, dass es funktioniert. Grundlage der Erfassung von Informationen sind der gültige Canon und die Vereinbarung über die Erzählperspektive. Neben den Artikeln zu Charakteren, Raumschiffen und Waffen sowie Technik und Wissenschaft werden auch Informationen zu den Hintergründen der Produktion, zu Produktionsbeteiligten wie Schauspielern und Synchronsprechern und zu Merchandise-Produkten wie Büchern, Comics und Soundtracks archiviert. Du findest hier zu den Episoden und Filmen auch eine große Roman-Sektion. Alles in allem eine sehr umfassende Sammlung von Star-Trek-Daten! Es gibt 17 Sprachversionen der Memory Alpha: englisch, bulgarisch, katalanisch, tschechisch, deutsch, esperanto, spanisch, französisch, italienisch, japanisch, niederländisch, polnisch, portugiesisch, russisch, serbisch, schwedisch und chinesisch. Sowie eine Version aus der Sicht des „Spiegeluniversums“ auf englisch unter Mirror Universe. Hier sind alle Artikel aus der Perspektive der alternativen Zeitlinie aus den Spiegel-Episoden geschrieben. Jetzt ist es an der Zeit, dass DU deine Ideen und dein Wissen ins Archiv einbringst! In der Gallery oben habe ich auch ein remastered Bild der Enterprise gesetzt. Weitere Hinweise? Bitte hierher eure Meinungen posten! -- 19:40, 27. Mai 2014 (UTC) ::Vielleicht sollte noch erwähnt werden, dass es die Wiki des Spiegeluniversums nur in Englisch gibt.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 19:53, 27. Mai 2014 (UTC) Ach ja, genau. Das habe ich gleich noch in Versuch 3 mit eingebaut. -- 03:51, 28. Mai 2014 (UTC) :Mach doch noch das DU im letzten Satz groß und fett, oder irgendetwas anderes, damit man sich als Leser des Textes wirklich angesprochen fühlt 08:52, 29. Mai 2014 (UTC) Ist jetzt ebenfalls in Versuch 3 ergänzt. -- 12:06, 29. Mai 2014 (UTC) Ich warte mal noch übers Wochenende auf weiteres Feedback und würde es dann man auf der o.g. Spezialseite einsetzen, ebenso auf den Websites, auf denen sich die MA vorstellt. -- 12:27, 29. Mai 2014 (UTC) :::hier mein feedback. entschuldige. ich hab diesen teil der Diskussion nicht gehen. Ich finde das der Text das wiki (oder die wikis) gut beschreibt aber nicht das Thema des Wikis (also Star Trek und ich dachte das ist sei der eigentliche Sinn dieses Textes. Oder? -- 19:34, 5. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Ich hatte diesen Text bereits gesetzt, bevor dein Post kam. Aber sobald wir hier einen Konsens haben, werde ich es ggf. auf der Spezialseite und den ganzen anderen Auftritten ändern. -- 14:00, 6. Jun. 2014 (UTC) http://de.wikia.com/Wikia thumb|Text Ich habe mir heute mal angeguckt, wie sich unser Wiki auf genannter Seite vorstellt und bemerkt, dass die Vorlageneinbindung doch nicht so funktioniert wie erwünscht. Ist das die Seite Spezial:Wiki vorstellen, die diesen Text beherbergt? Und wie repariert man das? 14:33, 25. Feb. 2015 (UTC) :Merkwürdig. Ich hatte mit dem Support Kontakt, vor langem schon. Ich habe es soeben noch einmal angesprochen. -- 15:57, 31. Mär. 2016 (UTC) :Man arbeitet daran, innerhalb der nächsten Wochen wird an dieser Komponente wohl umfassend umgebaut. -- 10:58, 1. Apr. 2016 (UTC)